


Not Together This Time

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, coda scene, post-5x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “Clarke, we’re doing this together.” He insists, staring down at her.“No, we’re not.” She easily replies.Bellamy tilts his head slightly and takes a calming breath. “Clarke –““I have to protect Madi,” she interrupts. “She’s myfamily. I have to protect her from Octavia,yourfamily.” She adds, her eyebrows raising as she tries to get him to understand why this can’t work.Missing/coda scene for 5x06





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.” Bellamy quietly greets from the doorway. Clarke’s sitting on a bottom half of a bunk bed alone. There’s a bunch of other unmade beds that don’t look lived in, signifying the difference of how many people left the bunker compared to entered in the first place.

Clarke briefly looks at him before turning away again. “Hey.” She sniffs.

“You okay?” he asks with a concerned frown, moving into the room towards her.

“I’m fine.” She says, quickly wiping under her eyes as she keeps her head down. She places her hands either side of her thighs, gripping the edge of the mattress.

Bellamy sits down on the bed opposite, their bodies facing each other. He lean forwards to accommodate for the top bunk above, bringing them closer together. He ignores the obvious lie, the same lie he’s given her before, allowing her privacy. Both of them are quiet, thoughtful.

“I didn’t know she was going to do that,” he says, his tone numb and disbelieving. “Who she’s become…” he trails off as he thinks about how much his Octavia has changed.

“It’s not your fault, Bellamy,” Clarke reassures, looking at him for the first time. He meets her eyes. “I’m the one who told Madi that Octavia was this…amazing hero warrior. And maybe she still is, but she’s something else too.” She frowns thoughtfully, her focus lowering to Bellamy’s shirt.

“She scares me.” Bellamy admits, gaining Clarke’s attention again.

“She scares me too.” She replies honestly, holding eye contact.

“I won’t let anything happen to Madi,” He vows, making the same promise he did to Madi about Clarke, reading her concern, knowing it’s what she’s so worried about.

Clarke drops her head, her breathing quickening as she thinks about the possibility of it, of how she’s supposed to get Madi out of this. How all of them are going to get out of this. “Hey.” Bellamy says, reaching across the space to put his hand on her knee.

Clarke tenses under the contact, stilling before she jerks, shifting her body away. “I have to find Madi,” she announces with some awkwardness, standing up from the bed. “She’s with Indra but I should be there too.” She further explains. She fleetingly meets his eyes but keeps her attention away before moving past him entirely. Bellamy watches her, the way she dismisses him, as she leans over and picks up her jacket from the bed, shoving her arms through the sleeves. Bellamy stands up too, causing Clarke to stall when she turns around and sees him. “What are you doing?” she questions accusingly.

“Going with you.”

“Bellamy…” Clarke sighs, adjusting the straps on her collar.

“Clarke, we’re doing this together.” He insists, staring down at her.

“No, we’re not.” She easily replies.

Bellamy tilts his head slightly and takes a calming breath. “Clarke –“

“I have to protect Madi,” she interrupts. “She’s my _family_. I have to protect her from Octavia, _your_ family.” She adds, her eyebrows raising as she tries to get him to understand why this can’t work.

“Octavia isn’t my only family.”

“The others, I know,” Clarke swallows. “Which Madi and I aren’t a part of either. We have different priorities, Bellamy.” She says it gently, like breaking bad news.

“You’re angry at me, for leaving you behind,” he assumes, recognising her pushing him away. He shakes his head, his own regrets written on his face. “Clarke, you have to know that if I could have –“

“I’m not angry at you,” She argues calmly, trying to placate him. “I’m proud of you,” she adds with a small smile. “All of you. You did it,” she praises, her smile widening as she lets out a silent laugh. “You survived. You kept them together. You survived and…and you thrived, created a new family,” Clarke watches Bellamy’s eyes water as he wordlessly stares at her, like he so often used to, a long time ago. She lets her head lower, the smile dropping from her face as she thinks about the family she created and how the two aren’t both coming together like she'd wanted. “And maybe it would have been better for you all if you'd stayed.” She adds, looking back up at him.

“Not coming back down here was never an option.” Bellamy rejects immediately. He sighs, turning in a half circle in the small space between the beds. He puts on hand on his hip as the other swings with frustration. Clarke stands still, waiting for him to turn back around and say whatever it is he feels he needs to. “I looked down at that valley every day,” he starts again, standing side on to her. “I tried to be patient waiting to get back…” he trails off as he faces her again. “We heard Diyoza hunting you on their radios. They said it was your place, that you knew the terrain. I thought they were talking about Octavia; I had to get down here.” He closes the distance again.

“Of course you did,” Clarke says with a small smile. “Because everything you’ve ever done has been to protect her. Because you love her,” she pauses, giving a small shrug and shaking her head. “Just like me with Madi,” She compares with a single nod. They stare at each other silently. “So we can’t do this together, Bellamy. Not this time.” She finishes sadly, her eyes dropping away from his.

Bellamy doesn’t stop her leaving the room this time, only staring after her. Once she's gone from view he falls back down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He slumps forward with his elbows on his knees, bringing his hand up to his head and rubbing at his forehead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter makes it less of a missing/coda scene and more of a fix it, but I felt bad and kind of wanted to wrap it somewhat.

He finds her later from another doorway. And she's clearly found Madi who's sitting next to her. The med bay seems to be one of the only places in the bunker that isn’t dark. The lights are brighter, the walls whiter.

He watches Clarke run her fingers over the bandage covering Madi’s hand, pressing down the sides. She's got Madi's hand in her own, resting over her leg as they both sit on one of the beds. Bellamy folds his arms and lets himself lean against the doorframe as he watches, realising for the first time that Clarke brought Madi up, raised her. Suddenly he gets what that truly means. He’s been part of similar scenes himself, plastering and fussing over Octavia’s cuts and pricks she used to get when she insisted she was old enough to learn how to sew like their mom. No matter how much Bellamy would caution her, would watch her attempt the skill, she’d end up with drops of blood on her. And he'd always take care of her. Now she’s the one making others bleed and doesn’t even seem to care. He would have done anything to keep her from harm. He never thought about having to keep her from harming others.

 

Both Clarke and Madi turn to look at him as he approaches the bed they’re at. Clarke looks away again but Madi stares up at him. “Hey,” he says, looking back and forth between them before focusing on Madi. “Look uh,” he closes his mouth, not sure how he’s supposed to go about apologising for Octavia. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” He reassures instead, earning something of a glare from Clarke. “Can we talk?” he asks her.

“Sorry, I have to watch Madi.” Clarke replies dismissively, lowering her focus and avoiding his eyes. She can’t keep doing this, she thinks. It’s exhausting and she needs to put all her attention on Madi.

“Madi can watch herself.” Madi argues with raised eyebrows, attitude full on display.

“Do you think this is a game?” Clarke snaps, leaning even closer to Madi. “Do you have any idea how much danger you’re in here?”

Madi stares back silently, her eyes wide from the scolding. Clarke pulls away slowly, keeping her eyes down as she shakes her head at herself, ashamed of her behaviour. She inhales through her mouth, letting it back out again as she tries to collect herself. Next to her, Madi swallows back her own upset and retreats back into her seat.

“Madi, we'll just be a second,” Bellamy says gently, giving her a small smile he hopes is reassuring while he grabs at Clarke’s wrist and tugs her off the bed.

Clarke goes with him to a corner of the room, letting herself be pulled along, wishing she could surrender even more of herself. She doesn’t know how to be this closed off anymore. She’s spent this time so aware of her love for people of her life, waiting for the day they could all be together. “Oh god.” She mutters as she tries to hold back the sob she can feel. How could she talk to Madi like that?

“You’re scared, it’s okay.” Bellamy assures her, remembering the many times he’s felt exactly like that. How many times he’d been worried for Octavia and lashed out because it.

Clarke shakes her head over and over as she stares at his shirt at her eye level. “It’s not okay. None of this is okay.” None of this is what she wanted, none of it like she thought it would be. She’s practically created an Octavia follower just from stories, from her own affection and admiration.

“It will be, if we do it together.” He says, taking hold of her other arm, circling his hand around her from underneath. He’s still set on believing that’s the only way any of this is going to get better.

Clarke sighs tiredly, coming out of her own thoughts and regrets as she realises what’s happening. “Bellamy, we’ve already talked about this.” She shrugs the wrist he still holds from his grasp, but he tightens his fingers on the underside of her forearm, trying to stop her pulling away entirely. She still hasn’t looked up at his face, instead now she looks down at the arm he’s holding. She could pull away easily, but god, she doesn’t want to.

“No, you talked,” Bellamy replies as he shifts his body closer to make up the distance she created when she shrugged away. “And in case you’ve forgotten, I still don’t take orders from you.” He tries to joke, tries to reconnect with who they’ve been, together. He’s thankful for the tiny upturn of her mouth in response, though she still doesn’t look up. “Clarke…” he breaths with a shake of his head. “I’m about to go out of my mind. My family is in trouble. Octavia is…something I don’t recognise.” He lists with a shake of his head.

Clarke flicks her eyes up to him, her head remaining lowered. “Welcome back to the ground.” she mutters sadly.

“I am trying to hold things together here…” Bellamy continues, ignoring her comment. “But I can’t do that without you.”

“Yes, you can, and you will.”

“I can’t.” he replies with gritted teeth, starting to get frustrated by her refusal to listen to him.

Clarke finally raises her chin and looks directly at him. “You’ve done it fine for 6 years, Bellamy.” She sighs, voicing the thing she didn’t want to.

“Because you died!” he snaps at her, their joined arms jerking with the momentum. “Because I wasn’t going to let that be in vain. I’ve had you in my head for 6 years, telling me what’s right and wrong. Helping me," Bellamy explains as tears fill his eyes. "I couldn't... I couldn't let you down. But I didn’t do it alone.” How can think he survived without her? And how can she be so ready to separate them again when they’re back together? How can she keep shying away from him so much when he can’t stop looking at her, can’t keep reminding himself that she’s still here by constantly seeking her out in this hell?

Clarke sinks her head down again, hiding her own teary eyes. She doesn’t know how to tell him she didn’t do it alone either, that he was with her every day too.

“If not for me – I know you still care about Raven.” He reasons when she doesn’t say anything.

“Of course I do,” Clarke says as she looks up at him again, lets herself look at him again. “I care about all of you.” She adds, gently, her eyes roaming over his face.

“Then help me save her,” Bellamy asks. “We’ll try to get your mom and Kane out too. And then, as a group, we can stop all this cult stuff. It’s the only way we’re going to get through this.” He tries to convince her. He can’t do this without her, and he doesn’t want to.

“But Octavia…” Clarke trails off.

“We’ll figure something out.” He promises, again deliberately using wording that he hopes still means something to her, means as much to her as to him. Adjusting his hold on her arm, he strokes his thumb up and down. He presses firmly, hoping she can feel something of it through the leather of her jacket.

“Bellamy…” she weakly protests, feeling herself sway closer to him. She wants to believe him. She wants to be part of a partnership that makes this all okay. She’s loved with an open heart the time they’ve been separated; she doesn’t know how to just close it again.

“I won’t let anything happen to either of you,” Bellamy repeats his promise as he looks over Clarke’s shoulder at Madi still sitting on the bed. She meets his eyes before looking away. Clarke was wrong before, they don’t have different priorities, he just has more of them. And he can’t figure out how to deal with them without her. He stares down at her. “I’m not losing you again.” He says, reaching up with his free hand to brush the hair back from her face. It’s so short, he realises, curling it behind her ear. They all survived, he’s not going to let themselves destroy each other now.

Bellamy steps forward, loosening his hold on her arm and travelling further up, cupping her elbow and around until he's wrapping his hand around her waist and easily shifting into a hug.

Clarke hugs him back. She leans into him even more, closing her eyes and letting her mouth rest against his shoulder, stopping herself from saying out loud the thoughts running through her mind, that he never lost her, not really. That she feels like she’s only lost him since he’s come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not my best but I wanted to put another Chapter to this before next episode means I can't.
> 
>  
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda contemplating a second part for this, but I don't know.
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
